greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Montgomery Chelmsworth
Paul Montgomery Chelmsworth is a former professor and activist on the Red Line. He is voiced by James Capobianco. History Early life Chelmsworth was engaged to a woman named Claudia. Three weeks before the wedding, he panicked and left her, feeling unqualified to be a husband. Most of his friends at the time ended their friendship with him. Academic career Chelmsworth worked at a university for several years. He was presented with an opportunity for tenure, which sent him into a panic spiral. On the day he was meant to formally accept the offer, he tripped and landed on the tracks in front of the Red Line. Another passenger pulled him out of the way, and he decided not to accept the tenure offer. Despite his lack of acceptance, Chelmsworth still received tenure. He tried to teach classes, but backed out mid-class. He began lecturing to his students while wandering around campus, and then while on public transit. Eventually, he continued his lectures without students, simply lecturing while riding the Red Line. After a passenger referred to him as the mayor, Chelmsworth decided that the Red Line should become its own city. Riding the Red Line Chelmsworth began riding the Red Line regularly and petitioning commuters to support them in seceding. One regular rider was Leon Stamatis, who met with Chelmsworth for lessons about railroad history. After Leon's death, Chelmsworth criticized the media for focusing on the spectacular nature of the death rather than Leon himself, and attended the funeral. He chanced upon meeting Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge, who shared his vision for the future of the Red Line. Charlotte began designing campaign posters, causing Chelmsworth to actually commit to his campaign. He credited Charlotte completely for inspiring him, and was worried about her wellbeing because of how heavily pregnant she was. Chelmsworth held a Red Line rally in the Park Street station, which was interrupted by two free-runners. Charlotte saved one of the runners' lives, giving the campaign a major boost. Red Line Referendum When the referendum passed, Chelmsworth was unprepared. He was also caught off guard by Charlotte giving birth, essentially leaving him on his own. He went to a bar, where he met Michael Tate. Chelmsworth admitted that he would be giving up his mayorship, and encouraged Michael to stop fighting the inevitable. Michael refused and left him alone in the bar. Overwhelmed by his responsibilities, Chelmsworth vanished without a trace, leaving Charlotte to run Red Line. After some time, Chelmsworth made his way to the burning trash island outside Boston. He fished for his own food and stayed out of touch with the rest of the world. One day, Nica Stamatis's old message to her brother Dimitri came to his island. Chelmsworth read it and realized that he could no longer stay away from his home. Appearances Season One * Working on the Railroad * Geography Lessons * Leaps of Faith * The Red Line Referendum Season Two * Mayor Linzer-Coolidge and the Lottery * Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special * Quitters Category:Characters